


Movie Night

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Recording sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: Another self indulgent piece, this time between Liah and Raihan while they have a scary movie night.~
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/OC Liah, Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Movie Night

The entrance to Hammerlocke City had always been intimidating to her, and sure was no different this time around either. The literal castle that was the gym there always amazed her and left her standing in awe whenever she came to see it. Though this time, she was visiting for personal reasons, not for a gym battle.

Raihan had invited her over for a movie night. Simple, innocent enough, she figured. Ever since the 'incident' at the karaoke bar, she had gained the interest of the Dragon Tamer as well as the former Champion, and her boyfriend Piers had agreed to let her spend time with them outside of their relationship. There were established rules that he laid out though; and if the other two didn't follow them, they would pay dearly.

She giggled to herself at the thought of the jealous blush that took over Piers' face when she mentioned going to see Raihan; they always had a deep rivalry with one another, and this only seemed to take it one step further. Raihan would take any chance he could to rile up the rockstar, and it only made it more fun for him when Liah was involved.

She took the elevator up to Raihan's place, and when she knocked on his door, was greeted by the trainer with his hair down in dreads against his face as well as wearing a baggy shirt and shorts. He looked relaxed compared to his usual professional stance in his gym uniform. He also looked less intimidating, she noted.

"Liah, finally!" he chuckled, pulling her in for a tight hug and peck to the forehead. "Come in, I already have the movie set up for us!"

She took in his apartment, not as lavish as she was expecting, and noted the free roaming Goomy waddling around his place as well. He smiled down at the Pokemon when it came over to them, tilting its head in curiosity at Liah. He picked it up, turning towards her. “This is Goops. He’s a babe I’ve been takin’ care of and trainin’. Gonna be as strong as my Goodra one day, ha.” She smiled and gave him a pet on the head in hello. He let the little Pokemon go, and led her to his couch where he plopped down, patting the side next to him.

“Ready for somethin’ spooky? I picked out a bunch of horror movies for tonight,” he teased, pulling her under his arm once she sat next to him. She rolled her eyes dramatically. “An excuse to make me cuddle into your side?” she retorted, and he simply smirked, showing slight fang. “Maybe.”

Well, he got what he wished for, because the first movie he picked out really was terrifying. She could usually handle a good horror flick, but this one had her completely curled into his side. The second one wasn’t so bad, but she kept cuddled to him, enjoying the warmth of his body and how tightly he was holding her.

“Enjoyin’ yourself?” he asked at one point, turning his head to face her. She smiled up at him and nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Even with scary movies, it’s been a lot of fun so far.” His smile turned devilish suddenly, as he turned fully towards her, towering over her. “Want to make it even more fun, doll?”

Eliciting a squeak from her, he pinned her down on the couch, leaning down to graze his lips against hers. “You didn’t expect the night to go by without some kinda play time, did ya?” he teased, making her wiggle as he turned to nibble at her neck. She bit back a moan when he bit down into her pulse, a hand working its way up her shirt. His fingers brushed her nipple through her bra and she keened, arching her back into the touch. He pulled the cup down, pinching the hardening bud between his thumb and forefinger. “So sensitive.”

He moved quickly to pull her shirt over her head, tossing the garment to the side, and buried his face in her chest, nipping and kissing her skin. Her fingers gripped at his hair, tugging slightly. “Really wasting no time, huh?” she breathed, pressing against him. He pulled away to look down at her, a toothy grin splayed on his face. “I have you all to myself right now, so why not take advantage of it?”

He tucked his thumbs into her shorts and pulled them down, paused to remove her shoes and socks as well, tossing the clothing haphazardly around the room. He also made quick work of his own shirt and shorts, leaving him completely bare above her shuttering frame. By instinct, she covered herself, looking away from him shyly. “I’ve seen you before babe, so no need to hide,” he said softly, pulling her arms away gently. She blushed, but nodded, allowing him to take in her body once more.

“You really are beautiful, ya know that?” His tone was teasing once more, and it only made her blush deepen and spread to her chest. “So are you,” she remarked back, and this time it was his turn to blush. But it gave way to another grin, when he whistled for his Rotom phone.

“Rai, don’t even think about--!” Click.

“Too late.”

He had his Rotom phone snap a few pictures of her and she sat up, thumping his chest with her fists. “Delete those immediately, Raihan, or I swear I will beat the hell out of you!”

He simply chuckled at her, and pinned her down onto the couch once more. “Least ya do is let me keep those, for the nights you don’t get to be in my bed.”

She flushed and looked away, pouting slightly. “Oh fine...you brat.”

He smiled triumphantly, leaning down to kiss her deeply. “Now, where was I?” His fingers found their way towards her cunt, running small, tight circles around her clit. Her intake of breath came in a hiss and she gripped the armrest. His fingers worked her deftly, first circling her clit before dipping inside of her, spreading her slick all around until he felt she was prepped for him. He sat back on the couch, and pulled her up with him, having her straddle his lap, her back to his chest. She moaned when she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her folds, and she steadied herself by placing her hands on his thighs. He helped guide her down onto him, letting her set the pace, until he was completely to the hilt. She let out a soft cry, sitting still while she adjusted to his girth. He was holding in his own groans, fighting the urge to rut against her. He wanted so desperately to pound away at her, but he knew he needed to be easy on her; he had to follow the rules after all, he thought with a slight roll of his eyes.

Until...a mischievous idea came to mind. What a good way to get back at these stupid rules set in place. He looked positively feral suddenly, pulling her in for a deep kiss that took her breath away. He rolled his hips a few times, and she whimpered into his mouth, nails digging into his thighs as she hadn’t fully adjusted yet. 

“Rai...Raihan…” she whined, “slower, please…”

He smirked at her, ignoring her request and summoning his phone once more.

“I bet Piers would love to see his pretty little thing all red and full of my cock, don’t you?”

She whimpered in response, eyes going wide at first; then she tried to bury her face in her hands once she saw the phone start to whirl around her. “Oh please don’t!”

His fingers gripped her chin, forcing her face towards the Rotom phone's screen. The movement made her whine and wince, fully pressed down on his cock as the phone was moved back a bit to put her full body in the picture with his grinning face in the corner. "I am definitely sending this to Piers," he teased through a snarl, snapping a few photos from different angles.

"Please don't!" she keened once more, feeling his cock twitch inside her. He simply smiled at her and kissed her temple, as she heard the beep, indicating he had sent the photos off.

Piers was sitting on his bed, writing out music lines on the splayed papers before him, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He let it float in front of his face, and he grimaced slightly when he noticed the messages were from Raihan. But his eyes widened when he opened them to see images of Liah, her back pressed against the Dragon Tamer's chest, his fingers stroking her exposed cunt where he could tell she was stuffed with his cock. He swallowed, a mix of jealousy and slight rage bubbling in his gut; but also annoyance at how turned on he was feeling from seeing them in that position. He sighed deeply, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, before typing out a message to Raihan.

When Raihan's phone buzzed, he smirked and laughed loudly, taken aback slightly by the reply. He turned Liah's head once more so she could read the message as well, and she felt her face flush ten shades deeper.

_ 'Send a vid' _ was all it said next to Piers' name, and she swallowed as she felt Raihan adjust himself beneath her. "Might as well give the man what he wants," he breathed by her ear, and she gasped when he lifted her slightly only to press her down harder on his cock. The Rotom phone hovered around them, and she could see the little red light indicating that it was recording. She turned her face away each time it faced her, but Raihan refused to let her hide. "Don't you think he wants to see that beautiful mug a'yers," he huffed, making her moan loudly as he pressed two fingers hard against her clit. He drew rough, hard circles on the little nub, and she rolled her hips against him, chasing the rising tension in her lower stomach.

The Rotom phone buzzed once more, indicating it was done recording, and he tapped the screen a few times to send the video off to Piers. She swallowed, nervous as to what Piers would actually think watching her be fucked by one of his rivals; but then again, the lot of them did come to an agreement on the way their relationship worked.

Piers seemed too eager to open the video, and immediately hit play the moment it was loaded. He bit the inside of his cheek when he could clearly hear her moans and keens, and when Raihan mentioned her 'beautiful mug', making her look towards the camera, he let out a loud groan himself. He shifted back on his bed, undoing the front of his jeans to let his straining cock out, and watched the video as he slowly stroked himself to it. He felt a wave of shame, watching his girlfriend, the Champion, be pounded by another man; but if she was enjoying herself, well, he could enjoy  _ watching _ it too.

Raihan gave a deep groan as he rocked her on his lap, lavishing in her whimpers and feeling her walls tighten and flutter around his cock. He sucked in a deep breath as he felt himself beginning to swell and twitch inside her, and the way she was already milking him was pushing him to his limit. Knowing there was only one rule Piers set up for them all, he gave a toothy grin as he pulled his phone to text the rock star.

_ 'I bet it feels amazin' cummin' inside her. Mind if I break the rule just this one time, mate? ;)' _

He sent the text, fingers still mercilessly working her clit as she rolled against his lap further. "Raihan please, I'm so close," she whined, and he growled by her ear, everything in him fighting to not cum inside her. "Give me a bit, babe. I'm, ugh, asking for permission." She turned a bit to look at his face, confusion splayed on her own, until she registered what he meant. "Rai, you can't be serious! He's gonna get pissed off at y--!" Her words broke into a soft yelp of surprise as he turned her on the couch, her face pressed into the cushion as he got her on her knees. She cried out when he pressed deeply inside her again, fingers digging into her hips as he pounded away at her. "Sorry, babe, he is taking too long to answer. I can't hold back anymore." He growled deeply within his chest as he fucked her, her nails digging into the couch cushions so hard she popped the threads. The warmth in her belly turned into a full on flame as the edges of her vision blurred. She went careening over her edge, a mix of his name and small pleas leaving her in high pants as she rode out her orgasm with him still pounding into her.

His grip on her hips only tightened to the point of bruising, and he felt her walls tighten on his shaft and milk him for all he was worth. He bent forward over her, making her back bow and allowing his cock much deeper, letting his seed spill inside her. She gasped at the warmth filling her, shivers running up her spine with each twitch of his cock. When he felt sated, he let himself plop back on the couch, watching his cum ooze out of her, a satisfied smirk taking over his lips. Before she could move, however, he pulled out his phone once more, used a thumb to spread her a bit, and took a picture. Hearing the click, she shifted on the couch and scowled deeply at him.

"Do. Not. Send that."

He smiled, tapping his thumb on the phone screen. "Too late."

Piers was a sweaty mess on his bed, breathing heavily as he grimaced at the mess he made on his stomach and chest. He didn't notice the original text that Raihan had sent, and only looked at the screen once more when he saw that a picture message had been sent to him once more. Noting the question the Dragon Tamer had asked, he scowled and groaned when he opened the image.

Raihan's cum was dripping from her puffy cunt, and he growled, typing away angrily at the screen.

_ 'I'M CUTTIN OFF YOUR COCK THE NEXT TIME I SEE YA, RAIHAN!!!!!!' _

Seeing the message, the Dragon Tamer simply grinned to himself, feeling giddy that he was able to get under his skin, and do as he wished for once with her. She groaned when he showed her the message as well, burying her face in her palms as he pulled her back into his lap. He nuzzled her hair, and cuddled her close to his chest.

"He'll get over it," he teased, nipping at her ear, and she glared at him, thumping her fists on his chest, though playfully. "Don't expect me to help you out of that mess, though, Rai. He's gonna kill ya, and I won't stop him." He chuckled and bit at her neck, making her giggle despite trying her hardest not to.

"Worth it."


End file.
